The present disclosure generally relates to mattress manufacture, and more particularly, to an automated adhesive and innercore unit insertion process for forming an innercore unit/bucket assembly.
Current processes for manufacturing the mattress include numerous steps utilizing manual labor including, among others, the process of inserting the innercore unit into a foam encased bucket assembly. For example, as shown in prior art FIG. 1, a typical process flow 10 for gluing and inserting an innercore unit to the bucket assembly generally includes two operators physically lifting the innercore unit as shown in step 12 and employing a throwing action to insert the innercore unit into a cavity defined by the bucket assembly as shown in step 14. The innercore, which is typically a rectangularly shaped layer of open or pocketed spring coils and/or foam dimensioned to fit within the cavity, is thrown because of its inherent flexibility, bulk size, and weight. These properties cause the innercore unit to collapse upon itself when lifted at about a midpoint along the length of the innercore unit. Once the innercore unit is thrown into the cavity defined by the bucket assembly, one half end of the innercore unit is lifted by both operators on opposing sides to permit one or both operators to apply an adhesive into the cavity so as to adhesively affix that particular half end of the innercore unit to the bucket assembly as shown in step 16. The operators then repeat the process for the other half end of the innercore unit so that the entirety of the innercore unit is affixed to at least the platform base layer as shown in step 18.
Not surprisingly, the above process has inherent variability as these particular steps are operator driven and manual. Application of the adhesive itself can vary across the surface since the amounts are not regulated leading to frequent instances of inadequate adhesive as well as excessive application. Inadequate glue as well as variability across the surface can lead to failures, which directly affect quality. Excessive adhesive application, translates directly to increased costs.